1. Technological Field
This present disclosure pertains generally to moving or copying objects from within an image to other portions of the same image or other images, and more particularly to an improved process for pasting objects whose size is scaled in response to a depth map.
2. Background Discussion
In editing images, it is often desirable to move an object within an image, or to copy/cut the object from one image and paste it onto another image. This process generally involves the following steps: (a) copying or cutting the object from its original position, (b) pasting the object to another position in the same image, or to a position in another image. However, in many cases the moved/copied image does not appear natural in the resultant image.
Accordingly, a need exists for object move/copy operations which provide more realistic results.